Sound Chronicles
by Amaterasu10000
Summary: Naruto,Hinata and Sasuke have been kidnapped and taken to Otogakure, what lies for them is in this story.
1. Epilogue

_**Sound Chronicles - Epilogue**_

* * *

><p>Amaterasu: I don't own Naruto, if I did would be seriously rich<p>

Naruto: But your not

Amaterasu: I should let you die

Naruto: But you're not going too

Amaterasu: You're right, I'll do something worse … I'll give you a fan club

Naruto: Noooo!

Amaterasu: Dobe -_-

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day at the Hyuga residence. The three year old, Hinata and Naruto were playing a friendly game of tag Hiashi and Hitomi were watching the orphan son of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzamaki. Hiashi had taken a fancy to the young jinchuriki and even though The Third said Naruto couldn't be adopted, he often housed him. Hiashi would however have to hide this as he wanted to keep respect to the Hyuga.<p>

"Come on you two it's time to go to lunch, if you hurry we'll get ramen" said Hiashi, as he saw Hinata and Naruto on each other and Hinata blushing crazily.

"RAMEN!" yelled a loud mouthed, hyper active, blue eyed and blond with spiky hair.

He was wearing a black shirt with the Uzamaki symbol on it in orange, with black pants on. Hiashi had given him a short-sleeved long white coat to wear, with flames on the edges, with the kanji for "The Orange Flash". Naruto only wore it when in the Hyuga residence, since the villagers would attack him if he wore it in the village. Hinata just nodded, a little timid and shy around Naruto. Hinata's dark blue hair which she wore down, she had fair skin which she had inherited from her mother, and her white eyes, had a tinge of lavender. Hiashi laughed and got his coat and Hitomi's which they put on and went through the village. Naruto had gotten a lot of glares and killer intent from people they walked by from. Has Naruto walked into Ichiraku, and got smiles from Teuchi and Ayame.

"How's our favorite customer today" said Teuchi, as he got a bowl of miso ramen.

"Am fine old man and am gonna beat my record today and eat 50 bowls today" said a proud Naruto as he gave his nice guy pose.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes my 50th bowl!" Naruto said as he put his mouth in the bowl and was about to start eating as an explosion happened, and his ramen hit the floor.<p>

Screams could be heard all over the village. Has Hiashi told Hitomi to stay with the children as he ran out of the restaurant only to be stabbed by the Sword of Kusanagi in the heart, by the snake Sannin Orochimaru. Hiashi fell to the ground dead and Orochimaru licked the blood from his sword with his long snake-like tongue. He then looked at Hitomi who was frozen with fear; he immediately appears next to her and kicks her over the counter and into the kitchen. As he grabbed the two and snakes tied them together.

"Thank you for the legacy of the Yondaime and the Hyuga with the special bloodline limit" said Orochimaru as he walked out and jumped on Manda his giant snake summon.

Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's assistant, fixed his circular glasses, and ran his fingers down his gray hair.

"Sasuke Uchiha is here" said Kabuto as he showed the Uchiha with snakes tying him too.

Sasuke had spiky black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. He was wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar.

"Good now let's get out of this pitiful village and back to Otogakure" replied Orochimaru as Manda slithered out of Kohona and got unsummoned and they duo ran to their village, kids in hand. They left behind what Kohona now called the _**Sound Massacre**_.


	2. Break

**Sound Chronicles**

Oh am so sorry my adoring fans but I must put my story on hold for now (you will see it again trust me), don't get mad because am going to start on a story _NEL: Possessed_, The NEL stands for my community Naruto and Hinata's Never Ending Love, right now am looking for staff (we need a couple of Beta Readers and such) so you can post that in review, one again am so sorry …. But to make it up here's a sneak peek!

_**Sneak Peek**_

Ever since the day he was born Naruto Uzamaki knew this would happen, but never tried to acknowledge it with others. It all just came out a little bit by little bit until it happened; he did the worse deed he ever could.

The blood of his love, Hinata Hyuga ,was on his hands,

_Flashback_

"I wonder what Naruto-kun wants with me" thought the Hyuga heiress Hinata.

Naruto had invited her to lunch with him to tell her something important, Hinata hoped he would reveal his true feelings to her, but she didnt think he would she knew he was a great ninja, but that was the only thing he was seriously good at. Naruto hadn't told her where they would eat, but she figured it was at Ichiraku's, since it was his favorite place to eat.

"Hey Hinata" yelled Naruto as he waved at her. She imaadietly stared in his eyes and was mezmerized by the crystal pools in his eyes.

"Hi N-Naruto-kun" she muttered mentally kicking herself for stuttering again.

There was an awkward silence between the two while Naruto and her sat down in seats.

"Hey Naruto, I figured it was a time since you found someone" said Ayame, the owner's daughter, while winking at the blonde.

Hinata blushed harder and was redder than a tomato as she odered beef ramen and Naruto ordred miso.

"I don't get it" said Naruto as he rubbed his hand on the back of his head

Teuchi, the owner, whispered the meaning of his daughters antics to Naruto, bringing out their ramen.

"It's not like that Ayame nee-chan, Hinata-chan is just my friend" said Naruto to Ayame,blushing and eating his ramen slowy trying to impress Hinata.

"You called her Hinata-_chan_" replied Ayame as she walked back into the kitchen leaving a stuttering Naruto.

"I-It's okay N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata, finally talking again and picked up a noodle and was about to eat,before a voice yelled.

"She called you -kun!" Shouted Ayame.

Both Hinata and Naruto blushed,Naruto seeing she wasnt eating began to talk.

"Hinata you see there's something I need to tell you about" began Naruto, he then saw Hinata breathing faster and continued, "I lo - NO NOT NOW!" Suddenly yelled Naruto.

Hinata ran over to Naruto, activating her byakugan and saw his chakra coils bulging and red chakra flowing through them. Naruto realesed a ear breaking rowr, and a KI causing civilians to pee on themselves to fainting, he had reached his four tailed form and chakra burned through his skin, and a black sphere formed and exploded blowing up the area around Naruto.

"Naru-Naruto-kun?" asked a bloody Hinata before a claw came and scratched her face.

Adrenaline pumping through her veins Hinata used her remaining chakra to use one last move "You are in my feild of divination, **Eight Trigrams 32 Palms**!"

She tried to close Naruto's chakra points, but to no avail they just re-opened filled with even more chakra.

Hinata was going to fall until, Naruto picked her up smiling and returned back to normal, but still had red eyes..

"Thank you Naruto-kun" said Hinata smiling, breathing her last breath.

"Hinata-chan ... I wanted you to die by my own hand" said naruto sadistcally, before red chakra surrounded his hand and he ripped it through her chest taking out her heart and smashing it.

He dropped Hinata's body onto the ground, before using the shroud to creaste wings and flying into the air and gliding down into a cave leaving Konohagakure.

_Flashback_


End file.
